cursedafterfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Arquivo:Katy Perry - This Is How We Do (Official)
Descrição Get "This Is How We Do" from Katy Perry's 'PRISM': http://katy.to/PRISM WITNESS: The Tour tickets available now! https://www.katyperry.com/tour Official video for Katy Perry's "This Is How We Do" directed by Joel Kefali and produced by Jason Colon, Danny Lockwood & Danielle Hinde. Production company – Doomsday Entertainment Lyrics: Sipping on rosé, sipping on sun, coming up all lazy Slow cooking pancakes for my boy, still up, still fresh, as a daisy Playing ping pong all night long, everything's on me and then hazy Chanel this, Chanel that, hell yeah All the girls vintage Chanel baby It's no big deal, it's no big deal, it's no big deal This is no big deal This is how we do, yeah, chilling, laid back Straight stuntin’ ya we do it like that This is how we do, do do, this is how we do This is how we do, yeah, chilling, laid back Straight stuntin’ ya we do it like that This is how we do, do do, this is how we do Big hoops, and the room leaves, my click happening, my Maseratti Said to Barbara, chique, at the super rica, grabbing tacos, checking out hotties Now we talking astrology, getting our nails did, all Japanese-y Day drinking at the Wildcats, sucking real bad at Mariah karaoke It's no big deal, it's no big deal, it's no big deal This is no big deal This is how we do, yeah, chilling, laid back Straight stuntin’ ya we do it like that This is how we do, do do, this is how we do This is how we do, yeah, chilling, laid back Straight stuntin’ ya we do it like that This is how we do, do do, this is how we do This one goes out to ladies, at breakfast, in last night's dress Uh-huh, I see you Yo, this goes out to all you kids that still have their cars at the club valet and it's Tuesday Yo, shout out to all you kids, buying bottle service, with your rent money Respect This is how we do, yeah, chilling, laid back Straight stuntin’ ya we do it like that This is how we do, do do, this is how we do This is how we do, yeah, chilling, laid back Straight stuntin’ ya we do it like that This is how we do, do do, this is how we do This is how we do This goes out to all you people going bed with a ten and waking up with a two This is how we do Ha, not me This is how we do, yeah, chilling, laid back Straight stuntin’ ya we do it like that This is how we do, do do, this is how we do What? Wait. No, no, no Bring the beat back, that's right Follow Katy Perry: http://www.katyperry.com http://twitter.com/katyperry http://facebook.com/katyperry http://instagram.com/katyperry http://youtube.com/KatyPerry Music video by Katy Perry performing This Is How We Do. © 2014 Capitol Records, LLC Categoria:Vídeos